


As It Has Been

by chasing_airplanes



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_airplanes/pseuds/chasing_airplanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment in the lab with Bo & Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As It Has Been

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Bo/Lauren fanfic, however I do ship them :) It takes place in season 1, before all of the drama began. I hope that you enjoy :)

"Dr. Hotpants?" Lauren blinked incredulously.

In all of her years in the lab, not a single person or fae had given her a nickname. She had managed to avoid such signs of affection due to the placement of human's on the "Fae Scale of Superiority" and was quite content with remaining under the radar when nicknames were concerned. In actuality, Lauren was content to remain under the radar in all situations. It was not a human's place to draw attention to themselves in the fae community and doing so would result in severe punishment, if not death.

"Yes, I think it suits you." Bo mused in a lively voice.

She had known that Lauren would hate the nickname that Kenzi had created earlier, but she could not resist teasing the flustered blonde who stood before her. Something about their playful banter always managed to elicit a genuine smile from the good doctor and she had missed seeing that smile in the increasingly long amount of time that they had spent apart recently.

With a mischievous smile growing wide, Bo shifted closer to where Lauren sat at her desk. The blush burning its way up Lauren's neck and cheeks hadn't gone amiss. Seeing Lauren in this state, so easily flustered, sparked a desire that Bo had long since given up on denying. Resistance was futile when it came to the lure that the woman before her possessed.

In an attempt to hide the burning that she felt on her cheeks, Lauren turned to her brightly lit computer screen. Hiding behind science was something that Lauren had become quite adept at when faced with embarrassing or awkward situations. In Bo's case, however, Lauren found herself looking away in order to hide the outward signs of emotional dishevelment that she felt every time the succubus entered the room. For the most part, Lauren had managed to reign in feelings while she was in Bo's presence; however, there were times such as this where little comments eased their way into Lauren's conscience through cracks in her walls of defense and control. It was during these times that Lauren had to force herself to look away in hopes of preserving the friendship with Bo that she had grown to thoroughly enjoy, if not depend on. She had known that something was flourishing between them that didn't exactly resemble a friendship, but for the sake of her own sanity she chose to ignore the indicators.

Finally reaching her desired location behind Lauren's chair, Bo reached out her hands. She had touched Lauren before, of course. They had held hands at the Dal when Lauren sought to feel the full effects of Bo's power. She had told herself that the doctor was purely interested in the scientific exploration of the succubus within her, but the brightly glowing aura surrounding Lauren before they had even touched told a completely different story. Now, she wanted to feel Lauren, to feel the completely unrestrained waves of desire that she saw floating off of Lauren's stiff figure.

Lauren jumped slightly at the feel of fingernails lightly tip-toeing over her shoulders before two hands gently began to slide down the front of her shirt. Taking note of the perfectly manicured fingernails and lightly tanned skin of Bo's hands as they intersected slightly above her breasts, Laruen felt herself take in a shaky breath of air.

"Bo, what are you doing?" Lauren managed in an almost inaudible whisper.

She felt the shaking of the body beneath her, heard the ragged breaths, and saw Lauren's aura come alive with a newly discovered enticement. It was then that she felt the hunger begin to rise up within her, then that she felt the succubus pull to take control. While she and Lauren had been practicing controlling the hunger she felt, she was ill-equipped to handle her own desires as they mingled with the sudden onset of insatiable hunger that raced through her body seeking a release. Bo knew from past experiences that this release, this craving, could only be sated by death, the completely irreversible drawing of life from another.

Bo managed to force herself to take four swift, retreating steps from Lauren. This space provided enough distance from Lauren for Bo to take determined breaths without the other woman's smell or feel effecting the situation. Closing her eyes, Bo attempted to calm her racing heart, to settle the raging seas inside.

"Bo?" Lauren's startled voice echoed throughout the lab.

While she had heard the movement of the chair and Lauren's hurried footsteps, Bo had refused to open her eyes until she was certain that she was under control. Anger swelled within her as she was certain that she would never overcome this curse. The slightest sign of emotional connection only served to drive the demon further beyond the realm of containment and Bo was unwilling to allow Lauren to be the next victim.

It hadn't taken long for Lauren to compute what was taking place within Bo's head; she felt the fight for control going on within. Minutes seemed to pass in silence before Lauren noted Bo's body slump in exhaustion. Taking a measured step towards Bo, Lauren slowly reached a hand out to brush against Bo's tense cheek. When the gentle caress elicited little response aside from a frustrated groan, Lauren chanced the final steps separating their bodies. Stopping mere inches in front of the beautiful, yet defeated woman, Lauren slid both hands around the smooth expanse of Bo's neck before interlacing her fingers at the nape.

"Open your eyes, Bo." A gentle whisper guided.

"I'm afraid. My hunger. It isn't safe for you—" Bo fumbled for the right words to explain how dangerous she could be, words to force Lauren to increase the distance between them.

"Look at me, Bo." Lauren demanded in a slightly firmer voice.

Taking a few more labored breaths, Bo felt her eyes begin to open. She knew the tone in Lauren's voice and she knew that it was useless to argue with that voice. Slowly, her eyes made contact with Lauren's own concerned gaze.

"I'm sorry. " A guilt-ridden truth escaped Bo's shivering lips.

"Don't be, you stopped yourself." Lauren stated, massaging the skin beneath her fingers for emphasis.

"Barely. Next time you could be de—" Bo started to argue in earnest; Lauren had to understand how dangerous this was.

"I trust you, Bo." Interrupting, Lauren spoke each word allowing all of the emotion she had attempted to hold back to flow from her own mouth, her own body.

Pulling herself closer, Lauren closed the remaining gap between their bodies and tightened her hold around Bo's neck. Feeling hesitant hands slide across her waist and around her back before holding tightly to her for support, Lauren relaxed into the embrace and laid her head against Bo's shoulder.

"You will find a way to touch me, just like I am touching you", a heated whispered made its way across Bo's neck, "Just as I have touched you."


End file.
